Accident transitoire
by LegMa
Summary: Suite à un malheureux accident de voiture, Regina perd partiellement la mémoire, ignorant alors qui sont Emma et Henry. Mais Emma est confiante. Sa mémoire reviendra et elle sera à ses côtés. - Terminée


**Auteur:** Legma

**Titre:** Accident transitoire

**Ship:** SwanQueen

**Rating:** K+

**Résumé:** Suite à un malheureux accident de voiture, Regina perd partiellement la mémoire, ignorant alors qui sont Emma et Henry. Mais Emma est confiante. Sa mémoire reviendra et elle sera à ses côtés.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas la série, ni les personnages. Seule l'idée de cet OS m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour Oncers. C'est la première fois que je poste sur cette série. J'espère que ça vous plaira :). A mes lecteurs de NCISLA: ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous oublie pas et je continuerais à écrire le Densi. Disons juste que je fais une petite pause ;)

Bonne lecture :)

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Accident transitoire**

Regina émergea lentement, ses sens encore un peu flous et un mal de tête faisant son apparition.

- Hé.

Une douce voix féminine lui parvint à sa droite. La lumière tamisée de la pièce lui permit d'ajuster sa vue plus facilement et c'est ainsi qu'elle distingua une femme blonde se lever de la chaise au bout du lit et de venir se poster à ses côtés.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillée, souffla de soulagement Emma.

Regina fronça des sourcils et explora méticuleusement du regard l'endroit, ne semblant pas tout comprendre.

- Vous êtes à l'hôpital, combla-t-elle son ignorance.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle grimaça légèrement à sa voix rocailleuse et sa bouche sèche. De toute évidence, elle avait dû dormir un bon moment.

- Vous avez eu un accident de voiture. Vous vous souvenez ? servit-elle un gobelet d'eau.

Elle la regarda, les yeux vagues, essayant de se rappeler mais rien ne vint.

- Non, secoua-t-elle lentement la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle lui sourit aimablement pour la rassurer et lui remit le gobelet qu'accepta volontiers Regina.

- Le médecin a prévenu que vos souvenirs de l'accident pourraient être perdus. Ça reviendra. Même si, entre nous, je pense que ça serait mieux si ce n'était pas le cas... Moins de stress post-traumatique, vous savez ?

Emma ne semblait pas très à l'aise, d'un coup. De ce qu'elle avait appris dans les films, les pertes de mémoires n'étaient jamais bon signe en général.

- Est-ce que vous savez qui vous êtes ? la questionna-t-elle alors en la regardant prendre de petites gorgées d'eau.

- Regina Mills, acquiesça-t-elle. Je suis le Maire.

- C'est exact, sourit-elle en la débarrassant du gobelet qu'elle reposa sur la tablette. Vous êtes le Maire de Storybrooke.

Elle fut un instant rassurée de voir qu'elle n'avait pas tout perdu. Mais son sourire allait bien vite se dissiper et la panique l'envahir... .

- Je suis désolée, mais... vous, qui êtes vous ? pencha-t-elle la tête en la scrutant.

- Euh... Emma. Je suis Emma Swan. Le Shérif, accentua-t-elle en détachant l'étoile de sa ceinture.

Ce n'était pas bon, pensa soudainement la blonde. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était ? Pas du tout ?

- Je suis aussi la mère biologique de Henry. Notre fils... .

- Je...On... a un enfant ensemble ? fut-elle surprise.

Sa voix se fit plus faible à cette nouvelle et l'émotion l'envahit. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas se rappeler de cela ?

- C'est une longue histoire, mais oui. Vous l'avez adopté. Il a onze ans. Il a les yeux clairs, les cheveux bruns et un sourire malicieux avec une imagination débordante. Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vous en souvenir ?

Que Regina oubliât qui était Emma, passait encore pour le Shérif. Mais qu'elle ne sût pas qui était Henry, cela lui tordait le coeur.

- Oui...

La gorge de Regina se nouait et les larmes parsemaient lentement ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ressentait de l'amour pour l'enfant. Pourquoi le sort devait s'acharner sur elle ainsi en lui ôtant ce souvenir précieux ?

- Ok, souffla Emma.

Elle était loin d'avoir imaginer un tel rebondissement de situation. Mais voyant clairement l'état de Regina à ce moment précis, elle se devait de rester optimiste et ne pas lui montrer sa peur.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Regina. Ça va aller, d'accord ? Je vais chercher un médecin et il pourra... régler ça.

La brune acquiesça, se sentant un peu rassurée par la jeune femme et la regarda partir.

- Emma Swan ?

- Oui ? se retourna-t-elle vers la voix délicate avant d'atteindre la porte.

- Sommes-nous proches ?

Elle devait savoir. Elle le devait car les sensations qu'elle ressentait en pensant à l'enfant semblaient similaire quand elle regardait la jeune femme.

- En quelque sorte, oui.

Ce n'était pas une réponse suffisante pour la brune qui voulait absolument mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle éprouvait.

- Etiez-vous ici longtemps avant que je ne me réveille ?

Emma comprit rapidement où elle voulait en venir et revint doucement vers elle avant de poser une main sur celle de Regina qui reposait sur son ventre.

- Oui, assura-t-elle dans un murmure en plongeant dans ses yeux. Je suis restée à votre chevet chaque minute depuis deux jours.

Une force immense enserra le coeur de Regina.

Elle avait sa réponse.

Emma, le voyant dans son regard chocolat qui luisait, lui sourit tendrement et donna une pression sur sa main.

- Tout reviendra, promit-elle.

- D'accord.

Puis elle s'écarta de nouveau.

- Je reviens.

Regina ne l'interpella pas une seconde fois et la laissa quitter la chambre tandis que dehors, le soleil se couchait, éclairant le paysage de ses couleurs chaudes et rassurantes, promesse silencieuse que tout irait mieux.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**FIN**

**Et voilà. Un petit OS pour faire mes débuts dans cette partie de ffnet. J'espère que cette courte histoire vous aura plu :) **

**Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire une fic SQ qui me prend pas mal de mon esprit mais je pense que je ferai une suite à cet OS qui montrera Regina retrouvant peu à peu la mémoire, et ainsi, les sentiments qu'elle a pour Emma ;). *et c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas détaillé l'accident de voiture***

**Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt :)**

**Bises,**

**Legma.**


End file.
